Tu sais, malgré tout je t'aimerais toujours
by Rainb0w
Summary: 5eme année pour les maraudeurs et Lily. Amour, surprises et trahison. JPLE COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

_C'est ma première fic, j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira _

_Prologue un peu court et pas super mais il fallait bien mettre l'histoire en place._

_Chapitres posté tout les 2-3 jours._

**Chapter one : Poudlard express.**

Le train défilait a toute vitesse a travers de grandes plaines vertes d' Angleterre, le temps était brumeux et froid.

Trois jeunes filles discutaient bruyamment dans un des compartiments.

« - Cet été Finley t'as envoyé des hiboux ? Demanda une grande brune au traits fins qui s'appelait Justine

- Un peu, mais bon il ne m'interesse plus, il est tellement niais comparé au maraudeurs, Ha Sirus Black c'est quelque chose !

- Non toi non plus Sophia tu vas pas te mettre a baver devant ce groupe stupide ? Répliqua avec froideur une jolie rousse aux cheveux légerement ondulés qui s'étendaient dans son dos. Elle était très belle avec de magnifiques yeux verts en amandes, et une peau pâle qui rendait la comparaison avec un ange encore plus réaliste, elle avait cependant un caractère pas facile et n'était pas comme toute les autres filles de son age a s'éxtasier devant les beaux garçons, elle allait souvent a la bibliothèque et était une excellent élève, surtout en potions.

- Mais voyons lili, arrête de te braquer dès que tu entends le mot « mauraudeur », je ne sais pas pourquoi tu les déteste tant, ils sont gentils et doués. »

Les maraudeurs était le groupe le plus populaire de cette école, il était formé de 4 jeunes garçons qui était maintenant en 5eme année tout comme lily et ces amies. James Potter était grand, avec des cheveux noir jais ébourrifés et de splendides yeux marrons, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Gryffondor, avec son ami Sirius Black, lui était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quiditch et était très beau aussi avec un regard noir evoutant et un corps exactement parfait, aimaient tant faire des blagues au Serpentards et surtout Serverus Rogue surnommé « Serivlus ».Il y avait aussi Remus Lupin, un jeune garçon assez reservé et excellent élève qui était beau si on aimait le genre « intello » et pour finir il y avait Peter Pettigrow qui lui était petit et grassouillet, il était en admiration devant les trois autres maraudeurs et surtout James.

« - Tiens tiens on parle de nous, t'entends Prongs ? Dit Sirius Black en personne qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment.

- Ha oui, Padfoot, alors les filles vous avez passées un bon été? Repondit James en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, un petit vif d'or a la main.

- Oui Oui, repondirent a l'unisson en rougissant Sophia et Justine, et toi ?

- Cet été Sirius est venu chez moi, on est allés a la coupe du monde de Quiditch, Angleterre contre Russie c'était é-n-o-r-m-e ! dit James

- Carrement, bon nous on y va, On veut voir le résultat de notre gateau piégé sur Servilus

- Ha d'accord, enrevoir Sirus repondit rapidement Sophia »

« Ha d'accord, enrevoir Sirus » imita Lily avec une petite voix lorsque les maraudeurs étaient partis.

Sophia grogna et fit la tête a Lily lors du reste du Voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila mon deuxieme chapitre, un petit rapprochement Potter-Evans qui commence!_

**Chapter two : Binomme**

Lily entra dans le cachot situé au rez de chaussé avec ses deux amies, leur premier cours de potion commun avec les Serpentards allait commencer.

« - Bien, donc voici une nouvelle année qui commence, l'art des potions sera de plus en plus difficile cet année et n'oubliez pas que vous avez les BUSES a la fin de l'année donc j'éspère de vous un travail constant au cours de cette année. Vous allez vous mettre en binomme. Commença le professeur Slughorn. »

Les élèves commençaient a se lever quand le professeur les interrompas

« - J 'ai dit que vous vous mettrez en binomme, mais j'ai oubliez de préciser que vous serez mélangés donc choisis par moi, Finley et Perkins ensemble, Blaiz et Londubat ensemble...

_Esperons que je soit avec mes amies pensa Lily_

-...Finch et Major ensemble...

_Oh non Sophia et Justine sont ensembles ! Voyons qui il reste : Serverus Rogue, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Anna Grenet, Lucius Malefoy et Miley Sawyer. Non non, c'est un cauchemar !_

_-...et enfin Evans et Potter ensemble. Bien installez vous et ouvrez votre livre a la page 66, nous allons apprendre a faire une potion qui s'appelle « Fero Limer » et qui est un antidote contre les piqures de Tarentules et d'autres créatures. »_

« - Sava Evans?

- Lache moi Potter, et hache les tiges de Xenes plutôt

- Hoho du calme Evans, je voulais juste être gentil

- Désolé de pas être une de tes groupies Potter, et va donc retourner avec ton fan club, tiens regarde elle attendent que de te voir lancer une blague idiote ! Lui repondit Lily en lui montrant

un groupe de fille dans le fond de la classe qui gloussaient en regardant James. »

James ne dit rien pendant le reste du cours, Sirius lui était avec une belle blonde demi vélane et ils semblaient bien trop occupé pour remarquer la moue ennuyeuse que James adoptait.

De retour dans la salle commune Lily raconta la scène du matin avec Potter.

« - Quoi ? S'exclama Sophia, mais il voulait juste être gentil, tu comprends ça gentil! Et toi tu le repousses, a croire qu'il t'a fait quelque chose, toute les filles de cette école rêverait que Potter leur adresse la parole et toi tu lui crie dessus, t'a perdu la tête lily ou quoi?!

Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je peux pas le voir en peinture, il est toujours a monter sur ces grands hyppogriffes, a la fin il est soulant ! » reponda Lily

James regarda Lily avec attention, _elle était différente des autres filles, et puis elle était très belle, étonnant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de copain, dans deux mois aurait lieu le bal d'Hiver, peut-être que je devrais l'inviter? Oui mais elle n'acceptera pas non. Hum je pourrais essayer de me rapprocher d'elle pendant le cours du vieux Slughy._

Deux semaines passèrent, les maraudeurs avaient déjà écopés de 10 retenues chacun a cause du petite blague faite a Servilus.

James essayait de se rapprocher de Lily pendant le cours de potion mais elle l'ignorait et quand elle lui répondait c'était pour l'insulter. Mais il la voulait, et foi de maraudeurs il l'aurait.

Sophia et Justine sympathisèrent avec les maraudeurs, Sophia était interréssée par Sirus Black et Justine par Remus Lupin. Une sortie a Pré au lard avait lieu dans une semaine, Lily comptait acheter sa robe pour le bal qui aurait lieu dans un mois et demi. Elle ne savait toujours pas avec qui elle irait ou plutôt avec qui elle voudrait y aller.

Un soir, Sophia et Justine sortirent discretement de leur chambres, Lily se réveilla et les suivit, _mais qu'est ce qu'elle peuvent avoir a faire a 1h du mat' dans les couloirs?_ Il fesait sombre et Au bout de quinze minutes de marche elle trouvit les filles devant tapisserie au septieme étage, elle tourna la tête et les filles disparurent,_ mais ou pouvaient-t-elles bien être ?_

Elle resta durant une demi heure devant cette tapisserie quand soudain une porte apparut et quelqu'un en sortit, Potter!

« -Potter qu'est ce que tu fais la!

Evans je te pose la même question, tu me suivais ou quoi?

- Arrête d'être arrogant, bien sûr que non, je cherchais Justine et Sophia et elles ont disparus

- Ha oui je vois, James s'approcha de Lily la poussa doucement contre le mur et s'approcha d'elle, leurs visages n'était qu'a dix centimètres, tu ne dis plus rien Evans?

- Euh...je...Potter..., Lily se sentait bizzarre, étrangement cette proximité ne la dérangeait pas, James la regardait avec de beaux yeux noisettes et son regard était a la fois doux et perçant.

Il s'approcha tout doucement et la un bruit de pas leur fit tourner la tête

- Evans, Potter !


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews :)_

_- Ha oui je vois, James s'approcha de Lily la poussa doucement contre le mur et s'approcha d'elle, leurs visages n'était qu'a dix centimètres, tu ne dis plus rien Evans?_

_- Euh...je...Potter..., Lily se sentait bizzarre, étrangement cette proximité ne la dérangeait pas, James la regardait avec de beaux yeux noisettes et son regard était a la fois doux et perçant._

_Il s'approcha tout doucement et la un bruit de pas leur fit tourner la tête_

_- Evans, Potter !_

**Chapter three : La colle**

Mcgonagall s'approcha d'eux en courant, Lily et James se détachèrent l'un de l'autre rapidement.

" - Je pourrais savoir ce que font deux élèves de ma maison a 2h du matin dans les couloirs de Poudlard?

-Euh...c'est a dire que... dit Lily dans une tentative d'explication

- Miss Evans, je n'aurais jamais crue ça de vous lui répondit sèchement Mcgonagall

- Madame, c'est de ma faute! Lily n'y est pour rien

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait? Pourquoi essayait-il de me protéger? _

- Je ne veux pas d'explications bidons Monsieur Potter, bon tout les deux vous effectuerez une retenue de 2h lundi soir, allez toquez a 20h dans le bureau de Rusard et il vous expliquera ce que vous devrez faire, et ne soyez pas en retard!

- Très bien dirent d'un seul souffle Lily et James

- Sachez que la prochaine fois que ça se produira, vous serez tout bonnement exclue de cette école, ai-je été assez claire?

- Oui madame.

- Bon maintenant rejoignez vos dortoirs, et rapidement je vous prie! »

" - Merci !

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir remis la faute sur toi, finalement tu n'est pas si bête que ça lui dit Lily avant de remonter dans son dortoir. Elle ne remarqua pas le teint rouge que James eut aussitôt ses paroles pronnonçé. "

Le week end passa a une vitesse folle et finalement Lily ne put s'empêcher de reparler a ses amies

" - Lily, nous sommes désolées de ne pas t'avoir prévenue qu'on sortait rejoindre les maraudeurs dans la salle sur demande.

- La salle sur demande?

- Oui, peu de gens connaissent son existence, je t'explique mais tu me jures de garder le secret?

- Oui Oui.

- Bon enfait tu dois passer trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant a un endroit que tu voudrais vraiment et si ça marche, une porte apparaît et la pièce se materialise en l'endroit dont tu avais besoin, et évidamment personne ne sait que tu est a la l'interieur et personne ne peut ouvrir la salle car elle devient invisible.

- Oh ! C'est très ingénieux rigola Lily " 

Lundi soir arriva, James et Lily se trouvèrent devant la porte du bureau de Rusard et frappèrent.

" - Entrez, entrez, alors comme ça on se balada la nuit les amoureux?

- Pas du tout! Et Lily se mit a rougir

- Bien, vous allez devoir laver tout les trophés qu'a gagné Poudlard, il leur montra une grande table où devait se trouver une centaine de prix, et évidamment sans magie!

Rusard ferma la porte du bureau et quitte la pièce.

Lily et James travaillèrent sans bruit, cela fesait déjà une heure qu'il était en colle.

" - Pas trop fatiguée Evans?

Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Je m'appelle Lily c'est clair! Commença a s'énerver Lily, en tourant sur elle même, elle frôla un prix qui manqua de s'écraser par terre, James arriva derrière Lily et le rattrapa. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa bouche dans son coup et ces mains qui lui ensseraient la taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

- Lily? Lui chuchota James tout doucement au creux de son oreille

- Oui? Dit Lily dont les battements du coeur semblèrent exploser dans sa poitrine

Il reposa le prix sur la table mais continua d'entourer Lily de ses bras. Tout doucement il déposa un baiser dans son coup et elle se retourna d'un coup, leurs regards se mèlerent et James baissa un peu le visage en direction de celui de la jolie rousse. Leurs visages était si près qu'ils pouvaient entendre chacun la respiration sacadente de l'autre. James déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Lily et sentit son coeur s'enflammer. Il recommença l'éxperience en approfondissant plus le baiser et cette fois-ci Lily y repondit et puis d'un coup elle se tourna

- James, je...je ne peux pas!"

Et Rusard arriva juste a cet instant, les libéra de leur punition et Lily s'enfuit en courant.

_Non ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de James! Pas lui, Potter dont toute les filles rêvaient, Potter qui se foutaient de leurs sentiments. Non, non elle ne pouvait pas! Elle ne voulait pas souffrir comme toute ces filles que Lily entendait le soir pleurer dans leur dortoir a cause de Potter. Toute façon elle ne l'aimait pas, non, elle le détesait. Mais pourquoi elle avait sentit son coeur s'enflammer autant et pourquoi ce baiser lui avait retourné l'estomac?_

" - Lily! Reviens, écoute moi!

- Non James, va-t-en s'il te plait, il ne s'est rien passé, rien. Part! "

Et James la mine dépitée s'en alla.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alors pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ProngsJames, PadfootSirius, MoonyLupin et WortmailQuedever :)_

_" - Lily! Reviens, écoute moi!_

_- Non James, va-t-en s'il te plait, il ne s'est rien passé, rien. Part! "_

_Et James la mine dépitée s'en alla._

**Chapter 4 : Le tuteur...**

Le lendemain, lors du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, James avait la tête de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi et il ne dit presque rien, même aux plaisanteries que Sirus proposait a faire pour les Serpentards.

« - Bah alors Prongs, qu'est ce qui se passe? T'es tout bizzare ce matin!

non non, tout vas bien. Répondit James sur un ton qui montrait parfaitement que justement tout n'allait pas bien.

- Bon, tu vas nous expliquer ou alors je dois te harceler pendant des heures?

- C'est vrai ce que dit Sirus, James tu peux nous le dire comme même!

- Tu vois même Moony trouve que j'ai raison, et c'est peu dire. Sirius partit dans un grand éclat de rire

- Bon enfait, le problème c'est Lily.

- Evans?

-Oui dit James d'une toute petite voix

- Q'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Hier soir, comme vous le savez, on a été collé ensemble et la on s'est embrassé

- Ohh bah je vois pas le problème Prongs, s'exclama Peter

- Le problème c'est qu'elle s'est enfuie en courant et m'as dit qu'il ne s'était rien passée et elle m'as demandée de partir.

- Oh Prongs se faire rejeter? C'est un moment historique alors!

- Padfoot arrête de rigoler! Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait aimée notre baiser, je ne comprendrais jamais les filles! »

Et tous acquiescèrent.

Lily elle n'allait pas mieux, Justine et Sophia essayèrent de la questionner mais elle ne leur révela rien, _après tout ce n'était pas elle qui avait traité James de Sombre égoïste prétentieux..._

Le soir, Dumbledore informa tout les étudiants qu'une nouvelle élève de 5eme année allait arriver, elle s'appelait Manon et venait de l'école Beauxbatons en France et demanda a tout le monde de l'accueillir chaleuresement. Mcgonagall ouvrit la grande porte et une élève en sortit, elle été très grande, fine aux yeux bleus lagons et blonde. Elle ressemblait vraiment a un mannequin, mais elle n'avait pas leur airs bêtes, elle paraissait intelligente et douée. La plupart des garçons se retourna sur son passage, elle alla vers le chapeau pour la repartition. Elle fut envoyé chez les gryffondor et toute la table se leva en applaudissant pendant que les garçons des autres maisons, surtout les Serpentards affichaient un air dépité.

Elle s'assit a a côté de James et lui fit un clin d'oeil, elle commença a engager la discussion pendant que Lily, a l'autre bout de la table sentait son coeur s'écraser dans sa poitrine.

Au cours de Métamorphose, Mcgonagall retint James a la fin du cours.

« - Potter, venez par la.

-Oui ?

- Pour faciliter la tâche de Manon a s'intégrer rapidement dans la classe, j'ai décidée que vous serez son tuteur.

- Moi ?

- Oui, Potter, vous connaissez tout le monde a Poudlard et je pense que vous l'integrerez facilement. Donc pendant les heures libres, tachez d'être avec elle et de lui expliquez le fonctionnement de l'école, pendant les cours aussi vous vous assirez a côté d'elle, compris?

- D'accord, enrevoir. »

Dans les dortoirs, James informa de sa nouvelle « tâche » aux maraudeurs.

« - Eh t'en as de la chance, elle est vraiment jolie la nouvelle, une des plus jolies de l'école je dirais même, Hum je suis sûr que tu vas très bien « l'intégrer » rigola Sirius

- Je ne suis pas comme ça!

- Ha et qui est sortit avec exactement 32 filles depuis le début de sa scolarité?

- Tu connais vraiment tout Moony! »

Au petit matin, James dut informer le professeur de Potions de sa nouvelle tâche, c'est avec rancoeur qu'il quitta la table ou se trouvait Lily.

Mais la nouvelle était très drôle et vraiment sympathique, il passa tout le cours a blaguer avec elle lui racontant les exploits des mauraudeurs.

« - Vous avez vraiment fait sauter les toilettes?

- Oui et pendant que Servilus y était! »

Et tout deux explosèrent de rire.

Lily fit tomber « sans faire exprès » son chaudron sur elle._ Ce n'est pas possible, qu'elle pimbêche celle la! Ho non, je suis jalouse d'elle ou quoi? Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est assise a côté de James et que tout deux rigolent depuis le début du cours, non surement pas, non plus parce qu'elle est très belle et que tout les regards sont tournés dans sa direction, et que celui de James aussi. Oh mon dieu, je suis jalouse!_

Le mois de Novembre défila a toute vitesse, Lily passait son temps dans les bouquins, c'est sûr qu'avec Sophia qui sortait avec Sirius Black et Justine avec un dénommé Marc Melbours, elle n'avait pas grand chose a faire. Elle n'avait pas adréssé la parole avec James depuis deux semaines, le soir ou ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle commença a sympatiser avec Remus qui lui aussi était souvent a la bibliothèque. Il s'avèrait être très gentille, et différent des autres maraudeurs, il serait vraiment un excellent ami pensa-t-elle.

James était posé au coin du feu dans la salle commune, Sirius embrassait Sophia, sa nouvelle copine et Peter et Remus fesaient une partie d'échec explosive. Il regardait Lily qui riait avec Justine, il ne pouvait l'oublier, malgré les avances de Manon qui aurait été une petite amie parfaite, il continuait a éprouver des sentiments pour Evans. Il fallait qu'ils se rapprochent.

« - Lily, euh tu veux bien m'accompagner dehors?

- Euh..Oui.

- Enfait je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour.

- Hin ?

- Oui, quand nous nous sommes, euh... embrassés

- Ha.

- Oui, je t'ai peut-être blessé ou je ne sais pas quoi, et depuis tu ne m'addresses plus la parole.

_Il était vraiment très mignon avec ce petit air géné_

- Ha non tu n'as pas a t'excuser, ce n'est rien.

- Et euh est ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal d'hiver? vu que c'est dans deux semaines et que voilà...J'ai pensée a toi...

- ... »


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolée si les chaps ne sont pas très long mais je fais ce que je peux xD_

_En tout cas merci pour les reviews _

_j'éspère que l'histoire devient un peu mieux, car en me relisant j'ai trouvée que c'était une catastrophe xD_

_« - Et euh est ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal d'hiver? vu que c'est dans deux semaines et que voilà...J'ai pensée a toi..._

_- ... »_

**Chapter five : Les LS**

Lily était étonnée, voir choquée, qui aurait pu penser que un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, celui dont toutes les filles rêvaient venait de lui demander de l'acommpagner au bal d'hiver. Elle qui l'avait repoussé, elle Lily Evans. Elle s'était promie de ne plus succomber aux avances de James, après tout ça lui parraissait bizzarre, pourquoi s'interessait-il a elle alors qu'il avait toutes les filles de l'école a sa disposition ? Refuser ou accepter? Elle se posa cette question dans sa tête une dizaine de fois et au bout d'un temps qui parrut infini a James, elle lui répondit avec difficulté.

« - Oui mais a une seule condition, c'est d'accord?

- Laquelle? James était lui aussi a son tour étonné

- Je veux que tu me répondes avec sincérité, pourquoi tu t'interesse a moi? Tu as tout Poudlard entier, et moi je te repousse et pourtant tu n'abandonne pas.

- Un maraudeur n'abandonne jamais.

- Mais pourquoi moi?

- Tu sais Lily, tu es différente.

Le regard curieux de Lily lui fit continuer son petit discours

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles, celles qui gloussent sur mon passage, celle qui se maquillent sans cesse et sont peut-être belle pour certaine mais totalement stupides. Ca ne m'amuse plus ce genre de fille. Toi tu es vraie, autenthique et aussi jolie ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle ne lui laisse même pas finir et sauta a son cou. Son baiser était hésitant, elle se retira de lui et le regarda, il l'observait avec un regard doux et paraissait heureux, il lui prit la main, l'attira contre lui et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, il fit mine de jouer avec ses cheveux et l'embrassa, ils avaient perdus toute notion de temps, ils savaient seulement qu'ils étaient heureux. James n'avait jamais ressentit autant d'émotion avec une fille, d'habitude il sortait avec elles pour ne pas s'ennuyer mais la c'était différent, vraiment différent. Après un temps qui leur parut des heures, il partirènt rejoindre leur salle commune. Beaucoup de filles se retournèrent sur leur passage, ils se tenaient la main.

Sophia, qui était au coin du feu avec Sirius, lui fit un petit clin d'oeil en les apercevant. Elle se dégaga de l'entreinte de Sirius pour aller demander a Lily ce qui s'était passé. Ce soir la, Lily passa une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. Elle avait joué au échec avec Sirius qui profitant qu'elle rigole a ses blagues avancait plusieurs pions, Justine était venue les rejoindre aussi et elle et Remus semblaient bien s'entendre. James avait vraiment été parfait toute les soirées, même les regards remplis de dégouts que lui jetaient fréquemment les autres gryffondor filles ne lui gachèrent la soirée. C'est avec tristesse qu'elle quitta ses nouveaux amis et son nouveau petit copain pour aller dormir.

« - J'ai une question Sophia, comment peut-tu supporter a longueur de journée les regards desaprobateurs que te jettent les autres filles lorque tu es avec Sirius?

Oh et bien tu sais avec l'habitude, ça finit par ne plus m'énerver, ce qui me donne envie de les étrangler c'est toutes les petites tentatives d'approche qu'elles font. Mercredi, Patty avait « sans fait exprès » fait tomber tout ses livres devant Sirius, Hier c'est Pauline qui lui est rentrée dedans et la liste est longue, et puis lui comme il est gentil il ne les repousse pas. C'est vrai que bon il pourrait leur dire une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il est pris, il tient a moi n'est-ce pas?

- Je pense, c'est la première fois que Sirius reste avec une fille plus d'une semaine, tu as réussie un véritable exploit la! »

Dans le dortoir d'a côt é une bande de fille hurlaient de rage,

« - Quelle trainée! Elle m'énerve avec sa tête de chauve souris, a se croire la petite miss parfaite, je vais lui montrer qui sont les LS moi!

- Oui, il ne suffisait pas que Sirius soit avec son amie, non elle voulait James!

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

- Rien, il doit juste être vraiment en manque, mais elle je te jure que si je la croise, je lui envoie un bon petit levicorpus histoire qu'elle ne la ramène pas trop.

- Oui on s'appelle pas les Lucky Snape pour rien, bon les filles, venez on va faire un plan « Destruction Evans », tout le monde est d'accord?

- Oui on te suit! Répondit une Grande blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Très bien Manon, feme la porte s'il te plait, et elle ne vas pas le regretter celle la. »

Lily le lendemain matin, s'étonna de voir que pratiquement aucune fille mis a part Sophia et Justine ne lui parlait._ Elles sont vraiment êtres toute bêtes, la jalousie est un vilain défaut!_ C'est avec une petite moue de tristesse qu'elle s'installa au fond de la salle de classe, elle avait cours de runes et les maraudeurs n'avait pas pris cette option. Sophia et Justine avait été placée par la professeur en raison de leurs fréquents bavardages a toutes les trois. En sortant de la salle de classe, Manon lui marcha sur le pied, et avec un sourire très hypocrite elle s'excusa vraiment pitoyablement.

_Vous pouvez toujours essayer, vous ne réussirez pas a tout gâcher._

Une sortie a pré au lard avait lieu une semaine avant le bal, la plupart des filles voulaient en profiter pour acheter de nouvelles robes. Justine, Sophia et Lily y allèrent ensemble, elles avaient donnée rendez-vous au maraudeurs dans une heure et demie aux trois balais. Elles s'arrêterent chez Madame Guipire et toutes les trois trouvèrent des robes magnifiques, Sophia avait optée pour robe rouge qui mettait ses formes en valeurs, Justine pour une verte qui lui donnait une allure maliscieuse et Lily elle avait trouvée une somptueuse robe bleu qui bouffait légerement en bas, on aurait dit une robe de princesse, elle était moulante juste la ou il le fallait sans faire trop. Contentes de leurs achats elles partirèrent retrouver les quatre garçons.

James lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui montrer ou ils se trouvaient, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa longuement pendant que Peter les regarda avec admiration.

« - Hé wortmail, bave pas trop! » s'était écrié Sirius.

Et tous partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, même Remus.

Il alla chercher des bièrresaubeurre pendant que Peter relata aux filles les exploits de James et Sirius.

« - Tu fais bien de tout me raconter Peter, Je m'empresserais de tout rapporter a Mcgonagall

Ils la regardèrent tous avec stupefaction.

Ho je plaisante! Bon je suis préfète en chef mais je crois que je peux fermer les yeux la dessus dit-elle en envoyant un clin d'oeil dans la direction de James. »

La soirée s'annoncait d éja bien, elle quitta le groupe un instant pour aller chercher un pull lorsqu'un pied se dressa devant elle, elle s'affala par terre et releva la tête, elle entendit juste « Evans est sans sa garde rapprochée? Très imprudent » avec qu'une douleur sourde la projeta a l'autre bout du couloir.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour ce petit retard

J'ai pas eu accès au PC ce week et hier soir j'ai écrit le chap. mais l'ordi s'est eteint d'un coup et j'avais pas sauvergardée xD

Donc la finalement je vais faire le chap. différament de ce que j'avais prévue, voilà bonne lecture!

Très très court, j'ai pas le temps, ça va sonner! Mais je promet un chapitre beaucoup plus long pour bientôt!

_La soirée s'annoncait déja bien, elle quitta le groupe un instant pour aller chercher un pull lorsqu'un pied se dressa devant elle, elle s'affala par terre et releva la tête, elle entendit juste « Evans est sans sa garde rapprochée? Très imprudent » avec une douleur sourde qui la projeta a l'autre bout du couloir._

**Chapter six : Lily**

« - Hé Remus, t'as fait le devoir de métamorphose?

- Oui je viens de le finir.

- Tu seras pour moi toujours le plus intelligent dit James avec un petit rire, 1 et demi rouleau de parchemin sur les métamorphage! Et puis il y aussi le devoir de sortilège pour demain, Oh lala je n'aurais jamais le temps ce soir, Je vais être encore collé.

Remus regarda la moue dépité de son ami qui le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un air de chien battu, on aurait presque dit Padfoot quand il était sous la forme d'un chien, un sourire s'éclaira sur son visage.

- Et je parie que en bon ami je devrais te passer mes devoirs?

- Oh Remus! Tu es vraiment le meilleur!

- J'ai dit « je devrais », pas que j'allais le faire s'amusa a lui répondre Remus.

- Moonyyyyy

- Tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi

- Moonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

- Je le répète, ça ne marche pas avec moi

- Moonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

- Pff bon d'accord, tiens il est dans mon sac, prends-le »

James retrouva aussitôt son air de « c apitaine de Quiditch qui fait tomber toutes les filles en admiration devant lui », _ce coup la marchait toujours avec Moony_ se rejouit-t-il.

Il était en train de copier mot a mot le devoir de métamorphose lorsque Sophia l'interpella.

« - James, tu ne sais pas ou est Lily?

- Partie chercher un pull je crois lui répondit James sans décrocher le regard du devoir de Remus

- Ca fait pratiquement une demi heure maintenant

- Ha bon? Tu voudrais pas aller la chercher?

- James! Grogna Sirius qui avait Sophia sur ses genoux, il lui pencha la tête et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

- C'est tout? Dit Sophia en prenant le même air de chien battu qu'adoptait James.

Il lui souriat avant d'approfondir son baiser

- Elle va pas tarder je pense, c'est fou, les filles sont vraiment toujours en retard! Dit James en regardant ces amis qui étaient tous occupés, Remus finissait d'écrire un devoir de potion pour la semaine suivante, Sirius était occupé avec Sophia et Peter et Justine jouait au echec.

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait fini de recopier intégralement le devoir de métamorphose, il se décida a se lever et partit en direction des dortoirs.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Lily, il questionna deux filles de 3emes années qui lui répondirent en gloussant qu'elles ne savaient pas ou elle était.

Finalement après 10 minutes de recherche il retourna dans la salle commune.

« - Je ne sais pas ou elle est, j'ai cherchée dans les dortoirs mais aucune trace d'elle! »

Pendant ce temps, Lily étouffa un petit cri, elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça fesait qu'elle était la, a la merci de ses agresseurs dont elle ne voyait pas le visage.

« - Lily jolie, tiens! » elle se torda de douleur en entendant le sortilège endoloris.

Puis, a la suite d'un autre sortilège, elle étouffa un petit cri, sentant ses entrailles se vider, elle sentit un liquide chaud qui coulait doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis elle voulut se relever et tout devint noir.

James accompagné de Sophia et Sirius était partis a sa recherche, il s'étaient divisés en 2 groupes et chacun fouillait étages par étages. Puis James entendit un cri perçant, un cri d'horreur. Il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et accouru, Sophia et Sirius était accroupis devant une petite masse noire qui était immobile, leurs visages se retournèrent et tout deux affichaient un air d'horreur. Son estomac et son coeur se serrèrent dans une étreinte douloureuse. Il s'avança a petit pas et ce qu'il vit lui fit pousser un cri.

Lily était seule, allongée par terre dans une mare de sang.

Il courut vers l'infirmerie et tomba a la renverse sur Mcgonagall,

« - Potter, faites attention ou vous mettez les pieds!

- Madame...Lilyyy...par terre...sang... essaya de prononcer James, l'air désespéré de James glaça le sang de la professeur, qu'est ce qui s'était passé? Elle suivit James au pas de course et tomba de stupeur en voyant Lily.

- Vite! Allez chercher Madame Pomphresh! »


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà un chap qui sera beaucoup plus long et qui vous plaira j'éspère!

Pendant les vacances, aucun chapitre sera posté :/ Je n'ai plus l'accès a l'ordinateur ( merci papa-maman xD).

**Chapter 7 : Entre deux mondes**

_« - Potter, faites attention ou vous mettez les pieds!_

_- Madame...Lilyyy...par terre...sang... essaya de prononcer James, l'air désespéré de James glaça le sang de la professeur, qu'est ce qui s'était passé? Elle suivit James au pas de course et tomba de stupeur en voyant Lily._

_- Vite! Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh! »_

James courra du plus vite qu'il pouvait, on aurait dit que sa vie en dépendait, il arriva devant l'infirmerie et ouvrit la porte avec force.

« - Je suis en consultation actuellement Monsieur Potter, veuillez attendre a côté je vous prie.

- Madame! C'est Urgent! Lily est par terre et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang! Dit James d'une traite. Elle suivit James qui courrait en direction du coeur inanimé de la seule fille qu'il avait vraiment aimé

- Que s'est-il passé?

- J'en n'en sais rien, Sirius, sophia et moi l'avons trouvé comme ça, elle s'était absentée pour aller chercher des affaires dans son dortoir

- Oh mon dieu! »

Ce fut les trois mots que pronnonça Pomfresh en voyant la mare de sang dans laquelle baignait une élève de Poudlard, Sophia était accroupie a côté de Lily et la tenait dans ses bras en essayant de la réanimer, ses habits était couverts de sang, Sirius était partis chercher ses autres amis et maintenant un cercle s'était formé autour du corps de Lily par des élèves qui passait dans le couloir, certaines filles, des copines de Lily pleurait tandis que des Serpentards eux jetaient un petit coup d'oeil interessé en se demandant qui avait pu lui faire autant de mal.

Madame Pomfresh utilisa le sort « mobilocorpus » pour amener Lily dans l'infirmerie, elle chassa James et ses amis qui partirent après beaucoup de protestations et a contre-coeur.

Mc gonagall elle était secouée, on avait pas vus des blessures infligée a une élève depuis bientôt 5 ans, lors de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Elle se hata de courir en direction du bureau du Directeur, Dumbledore était déjà au courant.

« - Albus! C'est très grave...

- Je sais, je sais. Le professeur Slughorn a été avertis par un des élèves de sa maison et m'a

prevenu tout de suite, d'ailleurs j'allais partir demander des explications a Pomfresh.

- Que s'est il passé? Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir avec une telle force!

- Je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment très étrange Minerva.

- Je suis pratiquement sûre que seule de la Magie noire aurait pu lui infliger tant de souffrances, mais qui ? Cela me rappelle ce qui s'est passé il y a 5ans... Non ce n'est pas possible.

- Je ne pense pas que la chambre des secrets ait pu être réouverte, on aurait été au courant maintenant que mimi a été chargé de nous avertir si cela se reproduirait, elle nous aurait avertis j'en suis sûr.

- Mais alors qui?

- Allons plutôt voir comment va Lily »

Et tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, même Dumbledore qui affichait un air serein en toute circonstance avait des marques d'inquiétudes sur son visage. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, l'odeur était immonde, ça sentait le sang caillé. Lily était très pale, enveloppée de bandelette d'ou on voyait encore du sang au travers était alongée, les yeux fermées.

« - Ha Dumbledore, j'allais envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher.

- Est-ce que c'est grave?

- Plutôt Oui, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, D'ailleurs c'est bizzare, j'ai dût lui mettre plusieurs pomades et sort pour arrêter l'hémoragie, le sang coulait, coulait et semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Elle est encore inconsciente, elle respire mais très difficilement et irregulierement.

- Elle va s'en remettre? Pronnoça Mcgonall avec une voix plus aigue qu'a l'ordinaire

- Serieusement je n'en sais rien. Sa peau ne veut pas cicatriser, j'ai arrêté le sang de couler certes, mais je ne pourrais pas indéfiniment lui pronnoncer des incantations. Je ne sais pas qui est-ce qui lui a infligée ça, mais c'est très serieux, heuresement que ses amis sont arrivés assez rapidement, quinze minutes plus tard elle aurait été morte je le crains.

- Hum dit Dumbledore avec une voix pensive, bien Pomfresh, demain je repasserais voir si d'eventuelles améliorations de sont était se seraient produites. En attendant je crois que Potter et ses amis aimeraient la voir, vous les autorisez?

- Oui mais seulement un par un, il ne faudrait pas la brusquer

- Très bien je vais aller les chercher

- Merci Minerva »

Et tout deux repartirent dans des directions différentes, en voyant Mcgonagall arriver, James fit un bon, il avait passé une heure a ne rien faire, le regard dans le vague en attendant une nouvelle, bonne ou pas. Sophia et Justine était l'une contre l'autre, leurs yeux étaient rouges et on voyait encore les traces des larmes qu'elles avaient coulés, Remus et Sirius eux était un peu plus loin, avec une mine anxieuse.

« - Alors? James pronnonça ces paroles tout doucement, en regardant intesement Mcgonagall, il avait attendu une heure, une heure horrible a se ronger les sangs, esperant qu'une mauvaise nouvelle n'arriverait pas. Le temps que mit Mcgonagall a lui répondre lui parut infiniment douloureux, son coeur se tordait et ses doigts tremblaient. Elle est vivante, James soupira de contentement, mais encore inconsciente.

- Ha?

- Oui, c'est très grave ce qui lui est arrivée, vous ne savez pas qui aurait pu lui en vouloir a ce point?

- N-Non, balbutia Justine, elle n'a pas d'ennemis particulieremment, lui répondit Justine avant de se remettre a pleurer précipitamment. »

James fut le premier a entrer dans l'infirmerie, il tomba a genoux devant le lit où se trouvait Lily, il lui prit délicatement la main et se mit a lui parler doucement.

« - Lily, Ma lily...Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul, hin? Maintenant c'est trop tard, je me suis trop attaché a toi! Lily réponds moi s'il te plait! Je...jee..t'ai..t'aim..t'aimee moi. Il lui déposa un baiser délicat dans la paume de sa main et partit laisser la place a Sophia et Justine qui attendait patiamment de la voir.

Le lendemain matin, le cours double de potion fut insoutenable, L'absence de Lily se ressentait beaucoup pour ses amis, Justine et Sophia étaient déprimées, Sirius et Remus anxieux, Peter lui ne comprenait pas grand chose et James s'emportait furieusement contre quiconque osait lui parler. Manon n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir, en prenant des poses très sugestives devant James.

_Elle va me lacher celle la, j'en peux plus, si elle continue je vais m'énerver, je ne réponds plus de rien aujourd'hui..._

« - James, il faut mettre une queue ou une patte de salamandre? James? James! Ououou t'es la ?

Hin euh quoi?

- Une patte ou une queue de Salamandre?

Il releva la tête et lut cequi était inscrit au tableau : incorporez une patte de salamandre, puis faites bouillir a feux doux pendant 5 minutes et la potion prends normalement une couleur rose claire. Il regarda sa potion d'ou il venait d'ajouter la patte de Salamandre et une volute de fumée verte s'échappait de son chaudron dont la couleur marron boueux était douteuse

_Et pourtant d'habitude il excellait en potions, il était le meilleur de la classe avec Lily. Avec Lily, Lily...Il se demandait si a cet instant même malgré son cas d'inconscience elle pensait a lui._

- James?

- Quoi encore? Tu ne sais pas lire au tableau peut-être? Il y a marqué, il pronnonça un sort d'amplification que bientôt les mots « une patte de salamandre » cachaient toutes les autres instructions, UNE PATTE DE SALAMANDRE, tu vois maintenant? Ou t'as peut-être besoin que je le mette encore plus gros, non?

- Pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça Jameeeees ,dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice

- Et toi tu as pas besoin de prendre des poses de prostitué dès que tu passes devant ma table, Maaaanon, imita-t-il. »

Les yeux de Manon lançèrent des éclairs et la mine renfrognée elle quitta la table de James en courant pour aller retrouver ses copines, les LS. Elle parlaient a voix basse dans un coin du cachot.

« - Non mais je comprends pas, Lily est pourtant bien amochée et il s'interesse toujours a elle!

-C'est vrai, regardez comment il vient de s'énerver contre moi, on a bien fait? Demanda Manon d'un air anxieux

- Evidamment, ne raconte pas de bêtises! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps je vous dis. Lui repondit avec une expression féroce la plus grande de leurs groupes qui semblait être leur chef. »

Le cours s'acheva sans autre incident et James donna un échantillon de sa potion au professeur Slughorn qui d'habitude le regardait toujours avec un air réjoui, cette fois ci le regarda avec un regard de pitié. Les maraudeurs avait Divination, puis Cours de soins aux créatures magiques et enfin histoire de la magie avec un professeur vraiment ennuyeux, Monsieur Binns. Personne n'arrivait a suivre dans ces cours, même Remus semblait depuis le mois dernier ne plus rien comprendre. La semaine s'acheva difficilement, James était très très en retard dans son travail car il allait tout les soirs rendre visite a Lily qui n'était toujours pas réveillée, il continuait d'y croire avec les encouragements de Pomfresh mais était comme même très anxieux.

En cette période de Noël, tout le monde était a la fois surexcité et enervé, les filles attendaient qu'un garçon viennent leur demander de les accompagner au bal et les garçons eux essayaient des tentatives d'approche mais devant un groupe de filles qui gloussaient en les voyant arriver maladroitement, ils s'enfuyaient a toutes jambes. Le bal avait lieu a la fin de la semaine et tout les professeurs les croulaient sous les devoirs en ne cessant de rêpeter que les BUSES étaient dans quatre mois...

« - Hé Wortmail, tu vas avec qui au bal ? Demanda Sirius discretement pendant que Binns racontait d'une voix monotone les guerres de goblins en 1254.

- Ha, euhh je ne sais pas encore...

- T'as reperé quelqu'un?

- Oui, c'est...Hannah Ziege

- Um sava elle est pas mal »

_Le bal, tout le monde n'a que ça a l'ésprit? Et moi qui devait y aller avec Lily..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour tout les reviews ____ contente que la fic vous plaise !_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a poster le dernier chap.( plus de connexion au CDI et comme je suis privée d'ordinateur et que c'est les vacances ) mais bon la j'ai réussi a aller sur l'ordinateur donc voilà j'espère que vous serez pas déçue !_

**Chapter 8 : Le bal**

Le bal, tout le monde n'a que ça a l'esprit? Et moi qui devait y aller avec Lily...

James passa tout le reste du cours a ne rien faire, même les plaisanteries de son meilleure amie ne le sortirent pas de son état déprimé. La seule chose qui voulait, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir et toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour et qui espéraient être la « remplacente » de Lily ne faisaient qu'amplifier sa colère. 

Il sortit de la salle lentement pour aller a l'infirmerie.

« - Madame, des nouvelles?

Je suis désolée Potter, pour l'instant aucune amélioration, je me demande si nous allons pas transférer Lily a St mangouste. Lui répondit Pomfresh

Ha bon ? Mais pourtant ça fait deux semaines que Lily est ici ! Pourquoi il n'y a aucune amélioration ? Vous avez tout essayée, hin ?

Je vous assures que oui, Potter. »

Et le teint devenu pale il s'agenouilla auprès de Lily est passa l'heure a lui tenir la main. Il n'aimait pas être dans cet état, en redoutant constamment le pire, qui aurait cru que lui James Potter aurait eu peur a ce point ? Personne, pas même lui…

_Non, il faut que je me ressaisisse, Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Je vois bien que Padfoot, Moony et Wortmail en _ont_ marre de moi. Lily n'aurait pas voulue ça, non. Si seulement… Mais le bal approchait a grand pas, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Y aller tout seul ?_

Ses questions restèrent sans réponses et la mine résigné il prenna la direction de la salle commune ou il retrouva près du feu, ses trois meilleurs amis, les maraudeurs.

« - Sava Prongs ? s'étonna Sirius du teint très pale de son ami

Ca pourrait aller mieux…

Ecoute, je suis désolé de ce qui arrive a Lily, tu sais moi aussi elle me manque mais te laisser abattre comme tu le fais ne changera rien. Elle ne se réveillera pas plus vite et je suis sur qu'elle aurait préféré que tu restes comme avant.

Je sais mais j'ai du mal a continuer comme avant, tu sais je pensais pas que je m'attacherais autant a une fille, mais ça m'a mis un sacré coup, tu comprends ça ?

On le sait, reprit Remus, on s'inquiète tous pour toi Prongs, il faut se ressaisir, ce n'est pas pour paraître rabat-joie mais les examens approchent et si tu continue comme ça…les BUSES sont difficiles comme même…même pour toi James !

James leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il se sentait misérable, si ça continuait, il allait tout perdre. Il avait accumulé un certain retard depuis l'incident de Lily, il ne suivait plus en cours, bâclait ses devoirs.

Et puis le match Serpentards-Gryffondor approche ! Lui dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Je sais pas quoi dire, euh…merci les mecs.

Et tout trois se avec une expression gêné se firent une courte étreinte. Au cours des jours suivants, James paraissait plus heureux, le soir il participait même au plan de Sirius qui comme d'habitude avait pour objectif de rendre la vie impossible a Servilus.

Le bal devait se dérouler dans une douzaine d'heure, James a la dernière minute avait décidé d'y aller seul, après tout il préférait a ne pas avoir a subir la présence indésirable d'une fille qu'il, il en était sûr, aurait envi d'étriper toute le soirée.

8heures sonnèrent, les garçons tous en smoking, attendaient en bas de l'escalier leurs cavalières.

Sirius enveloppé dans un costume noir tout a fait magnifique était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Ses yeux noirs ténébreux ressortaient superbement encore plus qu'avant. Il attendait Sophia qui elle était a coupé le souffle. Un long collier de perles étincelantes reposait sur le devant de sa robe et ses cheveux légèrement ondulés au pointes était lâchés.

Ils aperçurent Remus qui était en compagnie d'une jolie blonde de Poustouffle et lui firent un signe de tête.

Quedever n'était pas très loin et avait finalement grâce au conseils d'experts en la matière, James et Sirius, réussit a inviter la fille qu'il convoitait tant.

James lui, descendit les escaliers seul d'un pas nonchalant et son air débraillé « je-m'en-fous-de-tout » le rendait encore plus séduisant.

La soirée se passa très bien, finalement James ne s'ennuya pas une seconde avec la surprise faite a Servilus, ils avaient en effet réussit a coller son costume vert bouilli a sa chaise et le pauvre en essayant de s'en dégager était tombé a la renverse devant pratiquement tout les 5eme, 6eme et 7eme années qui eux explosèrent de rire pendant un long moment. Un groupe de rock était venu jouer et tout le monde devant la mine ébahi de Mcgonagall se lâcha completement.

La fin du bal s'annonça et les gryffondor poursuivirent la fête dans leur salle commune. Les maraudeurs grâce a la cape d'invisiblité de James avaient réussi a dégotter un cageot du Whisky pur feu de Rosmerta. James était un peu pompette et accepta tout les verres qu'on lui tendait. Sirius et Sophia eux étaient enlacés sur des coussins dans une pose très suggestive et pour une fois Remus les laissa faire.

« - Laissez moi faire, les filles je vous dit. J'y vais !

Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? Oui Oui je t'ai dit ! Le mec le plus beau de la planète sauterait sur la fille la plus vieille et laide après avoir bu ça !

Okay, passe une bonne soirée alors, Manon »

Et toutes ricanèrent. Malheureusement pour James qui était pompette, il accepta le verre que lui tendit Manon sans y faire attention.

« - James, suit moi !

Non non, je veux rester ici et arrêtes de venir me parler, je croyais avoir été clair avec toi ?!

Mais…euh c'est Lily, elle s'est réveillée ! Lui mentit Manon.

Ok Ok je te suis. »

Et il la suivit dans un petit couloir ou la elle se jeta sur lui. Il tenta de la repousser mais les effets de la potion qu'il venait d'avaler commençait a se manifester. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre ou il la déposa avec une allure bestiale sur son lit.

Pendant ce temps la, Pomfresh était a côté du lit de Lily, elle lui versa une potion que Lily devait absorber toutes les 3heures et lui prit son pouls. A sa grande surprise, elle sentit les doigts de Lily bouger.

Tout doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et articula difficilement,

« - J..Jamees.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Moyen.. où suis-je ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Vous êtes a l'infirmerie, Lily. »

Et sur ces mots, elle se réendormit. Le lendemain matin, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, et avec l'approbation de Pomfresh elle put sortir. Aucun de ses camarades n'était au courant de son réveil, elle voulait leur faire une surprise. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de James, frappa a la porte et n'obtenu aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit alors la porte tout doucement et le spectacle qui se présentait sous ses yeux lui glaça le sang. James et Manon dans un lit. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en courant, laissant ses larmes couler rageusement sur ses joues sous le regard approbateur de Manon qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

Voila , un nouveau chap Très en retard encore! Ne me tuez pas xD  
J'envisage de finir cette fic dans environ 2-3 chap, je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer mais j'ai déja pensée et trouvée les dix dernières lignes de la fin, bonne lecture et laissez pleins de reviews please !

Chapter 9 : Tu sais malgré tout, je t'aimerais toujours.

"- Lily ! Attends, écoute moi !  
- Potter je n'ai rien a te dire, maintenant si tu veux bien, dégages!  
- Mais Lily, je...  
- Pour toi c'est Evans maintenant, et dégages de mon chemin!  
- ARRETE LILY!  
- EVANS, tu comprends? E-V-A-N-S !"

Et avant un dernier regard meurtrier elle courra se réfugier dans son dortoir, elle pleurait a chaude larme lorsque quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Elle leva ses yeux rouges et articula doucement :

"- Je ne veux voir personne.  
- Lily, c'est moi, ouvre! Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix de son précieux ami et surtout confident depuis l'incident " Potter " d'il y a environ deux semaines. Remus avait été particulierement gentil et patient avec Lily depuis qu'il avait confondu ses pleurs dans les toilettes des filles avec ceux de Mimi Geinarde, et c'était peu dire. Il l'écoutait sans jamais l'interrompre pendant des heures, et c'était le seul qui restait impartial dans cette affaire, mais ce n'était pas forcement facile de se retrouver entre deux personnes et surtout quand ce sont Lily Evans et James Potter.  
- D'accord, j'arrive Moon' lui dit-elle d'une petite voix  
- Que s'est-il encore passé?  
- Rien de particulier, mais juste de LE voir me donne envie de partir en courant  
- Ecoute Lils, il serait peut-être bien d'oublier et de pardonner, non ?  
- D'OUBLIER ?  
- Calme toi! Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il a fait est "normal" ou bien mais il s'en veut!  
- Tant mieux ! Lui répliqua-t-elle d'une voix pleine de colère  
- On dirait un enfant de 3 ans quand tu réagis comme ça... Il ne se souvient même pas de ce qui s'est passé!  
- Et moi alors? tu ne crois pas que je me souviens? de les voir eux deux dans son lit ! Alors que je me réveillais enfin! Je n'ai pas cessé de penser a lui, et voila comment i-il me remerçi-i ! Elle pronnonça ces paroles d'une voix chevrotante juste avant de fondre en larmes.  
- Lilyy, viens ici"

Et ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pendant très longtemps, si bien que quand Remus retourna dans la salle commune rejoindre ses amis, elle était déja a moitié vide, on aperçevait dehors les étoiles scintillantes qui présageait un temps très beau. Il s'assit sur un canapé rouge couleur gryffondor et la tête dans la main , il pensait a cette querelle entre James et Lily.

"- Moony, t'es dans la lune ou quoi ?  
- Hahaha, très drôle Padfoot!  
- Oh, Oh, C'est que notre petit préfêt en chef va s'énerver!  
- Sirius, je n'ai pas envie de rire, s'il te plait  
- Ok Ok."

James lança un regard plein d'espoir en direction de Remus, qui le regarda avec un air désolé en secouant la tête négativement.

_Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer cette fameuse nuit? J'imagine très bien ce qu'elle peut ressentir, mais elle doit me croire! Je n'y suis pour rien, les dernières choses dont je me souvienne c'est d'avoir accepté un verre d"une grande fille blonde qui était pas mal, c'est vrai. Mais jamais je n'aurait pu tromper ma Lily en étant conscient de mes actes, non jamais... _

_"-_ C'est ça ! s'exclama tout haut James  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu deviens fou ou quoi Prongs?  
- Non, non j'ai compris maintenant!  
- Compris quoi ? lui demanda Remus avec un regard interrogateur  
- Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! C'est ça ! Regarde, bon c'est vrai j'étais un peu plus joyeux que d'habitude...  
- Ha ça carrement tu veux dire !  
- Laisse moi finir Padfoot, Donc je me souvenais a peu près de ce que je faisais , et mon dernier souvenir , c'est le verre que m'as tendu une fille blonde de 6eme année je crois.  
- Ha oui , je m'en rappelle maintenant, c'est cette fille qui te courrait tout le temps après avant que tu sortes avec Lily, non ?  
- Oui! même qu'elle n'arrêtais pas de lui envoyer des regards meurtiers.  
- Ou veux-tu en venir James?  
- Tu ne comprends pas Moony?! Le verre !  
- ...  
- Et si c'était autre chose qu'un simple Whisky pur feu?  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas moi, une drogue ou un truc dans ce genre la!"

Et c'est le teint euphorique qu'avait James lorsqu'il monta se coucher, il ne réussit pas a dormir de la nuit, essayant sans cesse de se souvenir, _c'est le seul moyen de se remettre avec Lily. _

Le lendemain matin, au cours de la récréation, James partit avec Sirius en direction des cachots, Ils évitèrent Rusard de justesse et pria pour celui qui avait crée cette cape d'invisibilité. Ils s'approchèrent doucement du placard dans lequel était rangé un tas de potions différentes, James les examina une a une avant de trouver celle qui lui convenait. Sirius et lui metteraient leur plan a execution dès ce soir, ça allait être difficile mais réalisable.

La journée passa trop lentement au yeux de James, il avait essayé de parler a Lily mais en vain. Pendant le cours de Botanique il parla a Remus.

"- Moony, j'ai besoin de toi!  
- J'en était sûr, bon explique moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire.  
- Il faut que tu amène Lily dans la salle des trophés ce soir a 20h, compris?  
- Hin? mais pourquoi?  
- Tu verras la bas par toi même, mais ne lui dis pas que ça vient de moi, sinon elle ne viendra jamais!  
- Ok je vais essayer"

Le repas se déroula normalement, Sirius était a côté de Sophia et lui racontait une blague, Remus et Lily discutait du programme des BUSES et James lui quitta la table pour aller rejoindre une autre fille. Lily le regarda d'un oeil noir, et laissa échaper un petit sanglot.

"- Manon, sa va?  
- Oui Oui! lui répondit-elle avec un regard avide, sa réponse fut presque engloutie par les gloussements des ses copines.  
- Tu veux venir un petit moment avec moi ?  
- Bien sûr, Jamees, Il lui sourit légerement et la prit par le bras, il la fit s'assoir sur un gros pouf couleur or, et commença a discuter avec elle  
- Tu n'as pas de copain en ce moment, non ?  
- N-Non!  
- Très bien...Tu as soif?  
- Euh.. - - Tiens, c'est une nouvelle boisson, très énergisante, tu en auras bien besoin, lui dit James en lui envoyant un petit clin d'oeil."

Elle but tout le verre d'une traite, et James lui tira le bras avec force et l'obligea a courir, ils s'arrêterent essouflés devant la salle des trophées, James la fit passer devant elle et ils s'assirent sur une table.  
"- Tu sais James , je te trouve très beau, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?  
- ..."

L'horloge indiquait 19h55. Pendant ce temps, Remus insistait auprès de Lily pour qu'elle l'accompagne quelque part.

"- Allez Lils, viens!  
- Non, j'ai encore plein de travail! Il me reste le devoir de Slug' et de Mcgonagall ! - Viens ! Et il l'empoigna et la dirigea vers la salle de trophées - Remus Lupin! Abasourdi, il se retourna et contempla son amie qui lui jettait des regards furieux, qu'est ce qui se passe? - Rien rien, dit-il en rougissant - Tu as rougi Moony, allez dis moi, sinon je viens pas avec toi! - Tu verras, c'est une surprise, s'il te plait Lils... - Bon d'accord, aller allons-y "

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la salle des trophées, ils réussirent a éviter Peeves qui lançait des craies sur tout le monde, quand soudain Lily ouvrit la porte et resta pétrifiée.

" - Qu'est ce que Potter fait la, Remus? REPONDS !!!


	10. Chapter 10

_" - Qu'est ce que Potter fais la, Remus? REPONDS "_

**Chapter 10 :**

"- ...

- Remus ? REMUS ? s'énerva Lily, Je refuse de rester ici avec lui!

- Ecoute Lily, tu vas bien voir... - EVANS !

- D'accord, Evans, tu ne me croyais pas pour la fameuse soirée du bal, jamais je ne t'aurais trompée en étant conscient de mes actes, Je t'aime trop!

- Lily est une pauvre fille qui se croit tout permis, Madame je-sais-tout, dit manon d'une voix de petite fille

- Toi, tais-toi! Repliqua Lily

- Bon, Lily, je lui ai fait prendre du vérisaterum, tu vas bien écouter ses réponses, d'accord?

- Um, dit Lily en hochant la tête avec un air toujours colérique mais aussi intriguée

- Manon, est-ce que nous avons...enfin tu vois quoi..euh...On a fait l'amour?

- Non, malheuresement, tu te débattais trop, la potion n'était peut-être pas assez efficace..

- La potion? quelle potion? sale garce, qu'est ce que tu as fait? tu l'as droguée?

- Evans, oui.

Remus, Lily et James restèrent bouche bée devant sa réponse, Lily était a deux doigts de lui mettre une claque et James tremblait de colère.

- C'était quoi comme genre de potion? reprit James

- Une potion excitante, une sorte de filtre d'amour.

- Mais t'es malade? - Non, Jamesnouchet, je t'aime moi!

- Moi surement pas, tu t'es amusée a casser notre couple?

- Oui!

- T'étais la seule dans le coup?

- Non, il y avait aussi le groupe des LS, c'est nous aussi qui avons agressée cette sale sang de bourbe!"

Lily, le visage déformé par la rage s'avança vers Manon et lui administra une énorme claque, Manon chancela sous le coup et elle se retrouva a terre. Les effets de la potion commençèrent a se dissiper. Remus se proposa pour raccompagner cette garce en lui fesant avant la morale, la prochaine fois qu'un evenement de la sorte se produirait, ils iraient tout raconter a Dumbledore qui s'empresserait de l'exclure du collège.

"- Lily...Je suis désolé que tout soit arrivé de ma faute...mais tu sais, jamais je ne t'aurais trompé, tu compte trop pour moi...nous deux c'est différent, jamais je n'avais ressenti� ça avec une autre...tu es la seule..."

_Oh, il est tellement mignon quand il prends cet air de petit garçon_

Lily s'avança tout doucement vers James, elle leva la tête, leurs visages n'étaient maintenant distants qu'a 2cm.

"- James..."

Et elle l'embrassa passionnement, c'était mieux que tout. Tout deux profitèrent de cet instant magique qui effaça toute les peines et les rancoeurs d'avant. Lily lui prit la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre ou leur désir brulant de ne faire plus qu'un se transforma en amour pur et eternel.

�

**Après les buses**

****�

Tout le petit groupe était la, James posa l'appareil photo et enclencha le retardateur avant de rejoindre ses amis. Lily se tenait a côté de lui et lui enssera la taille, Sirius lui a côté de Sophia riait a gorge déployé, Remus et peter fesait le signe de la victoire et l'amie de Lily était assise par terre.

"- Ha cornedrue, les examens sont finis !

�- Oui, les vacances approchent cher maraudeur.

�- Vous êtes tous invités dans le célèbre manoir des Potter...

�- James, dégonfle ta tête lui dit Lily avant de lui administrer un petit coup sur la tête

�- Ma fleur de Lils...tu m'aimes comme ça pas vrai?

�- ..."

Sirius et Remus rigolèrent devant un James tout rouge de honte.

�

"- Allez viens! 

�- Mais ou tu m'emmenes?

�- Au lac! "

James et sa petite amie se dirigèrent vers le lac, le soleil était plus brulant que jamais.

�

"- Embrasse moi James

�- Bien sûr lui, répondit James avant de l'embrasser tendrement

- Lily, tu sais si jamais je devrais mourir, je voudrais que ce soit maintenant, comme ça on serait eternellement ensemble.

- Oh James...

- Tu m'aimeras toujours, hin ?

- Jusqu'a la mort. Tu sais malgré tout je t'aimerais toujours. "

�

�

�

�

_Voila la fin! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps et d'avoir - je l'avoue - un peu baclée la fin mais je savait pas trop quoi écrire d'autre sur cette fic alors j'ai préférée m'arrêter la. J'éspère que ça vous a plu, et je vous résèrve pour bientôt une nouvelle fic. Merci!_


End file.
